1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a protective cover for use with a stringed musical instrument, the latter having an instrument body, a neck and impact- and shock-sensitive parts located on said instrument body and said neck, said sensitive parts being at least formed by the strings and by a bridge supporting said strings. Such sensitive parts also can be e.g. piezo-electric pickups, magnetic pickups and tremolos of acoustic or electric guitars.
2. Background Discussion
At the present time, the prior art shows different protective covers that, however, do not give full protection to the above mentioned sensitive parts. The German patent No. 58857 shows a textile strip which can be installed to cover the strings of a violine along the finger board area. This textile strip does not protect the bridge when the violine is put into or taken out of an instrument case, nor does it protect the bridge during transportation of the violine when the case and the violine in it are subject to impacts, shocks or vibrations. As the bridge exceeds the level of the front side and is sometimes fastened to the front side of the instrument only by the tension of the strings, the bridge can be subject to physical attacks and damages during transport.